


Before I Sleep

by neevebrody



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-12
Updated: 2010-02-12
Packaged: 2017-10-07 05:00:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/61656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neevebrody/pseuds/neevebrody
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>  The sheets feel cool after the shower and even Rodney doesn't seem to mind the errant wet spot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before I Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "ritual" challenge at McSheplets

John's hair is still damp after their shower.  Hell, he's lucky he has the strength to walk from the bathroom, much less blow-dry his hair.  Rodney's already there, hogging the too-small bed.

Taking advantage of a day with no missions and a relatively crisis-free evening, he and Rodney had shared a long, lazy fuck – giving in to each other completely.  Normally after sex like that, they'd both drop off like dousing a light, but with Rodney coming buckets and wanting to feel John's spunk on him, things had gotten a bit messy.

He slips between the covers and nudges Rodney, trying to get him to scooch over.  The sheets feel cool after the shower and even Rodney doesn't seem to mind the errant wet spot.  John kisses him, mumbles his "G'night," and turns over.  His eyelids close slowly - the scent of Rodney's damp skin and traces of herbal shampoo oddly soothing.

John waits.

First, there's the soft brush of lips at his neck, then the whispered, "Night."  He anticipates the arm sliding around his waist, and smiles when Rodney grasps his hand, entwining their fingers.  Next come the settling-in nods - the tip of Rodney's nose tickling John's shoulder as he burrows into the pillow.  John counts: one, two, three, four… _and_ five.  Now for—

John opens his eyes, holds his breath, listens.  Rodney's breathing begins to even out.  John's eyebrows knit over the bridge of his nose.  "Rodney?"

Warm breath plays around his ear as Rodney sighs, then Rodney's feet entangle John's so that they're stacked one after the other - John's snug in between Rodney's. "You are so spoiled," Rodney whispers, and John can almost hear the edges of his smile. 

He squeezes Rodney's hand.  Now he can go to sleep.  
 


End file.
